Regular Show: Truth Or Dare
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: This is a game where YOU the reader get to decide the characters and truth/dare you want the characters to do. No lemons. Read inside for more details... :) ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Regular Show: Truth Or Dare**

The gang were all huddled round in a circle, Margaret and Eileen seated between Mordecai and Rigby. In the middle of the circle was a top hat; Pops top hat. He felt saddened to give it up for game night, but was overjoyed when he heard they were playing truth or dare: A very popular game in lolliland. Inside the hat were strips of paper with Truths and Dares written in them. Mordecai and Rigby had suggested the game and Benson had agreed with 5 hands up.

Mordecai was happy Margaret was invited but Rigby didn't want to get close to Eileen. She had tried to sit next to Rigby throughout the entire evening but Rigby had shifted every time she tried to sit next to him. Eileen ended up sitting next to him, much to Rigbys disappointment and anger.

**Get your truths and dares in for the challenge. First come, first serve. Pick any character vs any character. Can't be sexual or anything like that. Example: No striptease, no MargaretxEileen kiss. Anything, just keep it K+ rated. If you do do something sexual or something like above, then I won't include it in the truths or dares slips. So go on guys. Get your ideas in... :)**

**I'll do an example to show you how to set it out:**

**Character 1(the one saying the truth or dare):**

**Character 2:(the one getting the truth or dare):**

**Truth/Dare(whichever one you choose):)**

**It can be funny or weird. Anything but sexual**

**Also, you can do boyxboy kiss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rigby- Dares Mordecai to show one of his baby pics to Margaret**

**Requested by bg52598**

Benson looked around the room. "So, who wants to go first?"

Everyone glanced at eachother, waiting for someone to volunteer. Finally, Rigby put his hand up, a frown on his lips.

"I'll go first"

He leant forward and pulled a slip of paper out of the hat. As he read it to himself, a small smile appeared, then a grin, then a chuckle. Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to read the writing out loud. Rigby looked up...straight at Mordecai. Mordecai gulped loudly as Rigby began to read.

"Mordecai. I dare you to show Margaret one of your baby pictures"

Rigby began to laugh, as if what he read was the most funniest jokes in the world. Soon everyone else joined. The only one who didn't was Margaret. She looked at Mordecai sympathetically. "Come on Mordecai. Its not that bad."

Mordecai glared at Rigby then sighed. "I guess. It's just that some of my pics are kinda...embarassing."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. They can't be that bad."

As all the group crowded round the baby picture of Mordecai in Margaret's hands, they tried to stifle giggles and laughs. Margaret didn't know whether to laugh or drop the picture and go and give Mordecai a hug. Rigby had picked the most embarrasing pic of Mordecai he could find. And believe me, there were a lot. He finally chose a picture of Mordecai(aged 6) sitting on the toilet. Mordecai was dressed up in a pink baby's bonnet and smiling at the camera, 2 small teeth sticking out. An older woman(who looked a lot like Mordecai) was next to baby Mordecai, smiling at the camera and giving the thumbs up to the person taking the pic(who they later found out was Mordecais dad)

Mordecai sat a few feet away, his back to the group, his arms crossed. He refused to look at Rigby until the pic was either hidden away or gone. He waited till most of the giggling stopped then slowly turned his head. Bad decision. As soon as he did, he had muscle man and HFG come up to him and tickle Jim under the chin as if he was a baby. Mordecai pushed their hands away then scooted over next to Rigby, who was holding his stomach and gasping for air from laughing too much. While all this was going on, Margaret squeezed Mordecais hand in comfort. She looked at Mordecai with sympathy. "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't laugh at the pic"

It did make Mordecai feel better, but only until Rigby began making fun of the pic of Mordecai. He made baby sounds and mimicked putting a bonnet over his head while sitting on the toilet. This erupted more laughter from the group(except for Margaret), making Mordecais happy feeling slowly fade. He punched Rigby in the arm, causing the teasing and laughter to stop. Mordecai looked at everyone, eyeing them up to see if anyone would laugh. No one did. Mordecai smiled triumphantly then looked at everyone again.

"So who's turn is it now?"


	3. Chapter 3

**HFG- Dare Muscle Man to high five him**

**Requested by MASTER T-REX**

****Without a word, HFG floated forward and plucked a slip from the hat. He floated back next to Muscle Man with a bright smile. He lowered his eyes and read from the paper.

"I dare you to high five Muscle Man as hard as you can and see whos hand hurts the most." He said in a quivering voice.

Muscle Man grinned. He had always wanted a dare where fives and him high fived better than they did. He raised his hand.

"Ok fives, let's do this!"

Fives dropped the paper and smiled at his friend. He pulled his hand back then pushed it forward. A loud !SMACK! echoed through the lounge, causing the rest of the gang to stare in surprise. Muscle Mans smile changed. He slowly bought his hand up to his face and stared at it with surprise and anger. Then he looked up at Fives, who wore a triumphant grin. Muscle Man frowned, glancing from his hand to the ghost. "What'd you do bro?""

HFG only smiled back. "I didn't do anything Muscle Man."

"But, my hand...it's sore"

Mordecai and Rigby began sniggering. Muscle Man had finally lost at his own game. Fives bought his hand close to Muscle Mans face

"I'm a ghost remember? I don't feel pain."

Muscle Man looked back at his hand with embarrassed defeat. He had lost. He couldn't believe it. Small tears trickled on his cheeks while the gang applauded HFG. Muscle Man glared at the group then pushed forward, breaking up the celebration. He reached towards the hat.

"My turn losers!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Muscle Man- Dare Mordecai and Rigby to make out**

**Requested by makorralover99**

When Muscle Man had shuffled back to his place, he looked at the paper with a creepy grin then looked up at Mordecai, glancing from him to Rigby, the grin still there.

Mordecai noticed this and frowned. "Hurry up Muscle Man. We don't have all day!"

"Maybe we do ladies"

Rigby lowered an eyebrow. "What are you talking about man?"

Without a moments hesitation, Muscle Man looked between Mordecai and Rigby. "Mordecai. I dare you and Rigby to make out"

The sentence sent everyone in complete shock. Margaret glanced at Mordecai. The blood had drained from the blue jays face as he looked, wide eyed, at Rigby. Meanwhile, Rigby was frowning at Muscle Man. "You're making that up man"

Still with the grin there, Muscle Man waved the paper in front of the raccoons face. "Take a look loser"

Rigby reached forward and snatched the paper out of Muscle Mans pudgy hand. He read through it and when he looked at Mordecai, his eyes were wide and he was shaking. "It really does say it."

His friend could only nod. Margaret looked at Mordecai "You're not gonna do it are you Mordecai?"

Mordecai glanced back at the robin. "I have to Margaret. A dares a dare."

Margaret nodded slowly as if Mordecai was going into a death match between the toughest guy in the world. Mordecai looked back at Rigby. The racoon tried to avoid the blue jays gaze. To add affect, Mordecai took both of Rigbys hands. A loud !WOOOO! went up, mostly from Muscle Man. Rigby looked at Mordecai but he didn't take his hands away.

Muscle Man wolf whistled. "And just for an extra bonus, you both have to look into eachothers eyes for five seconds then kiss"

Mordecai shot a glare at Muscle Man. "No way man. That's sick."

Benson grabbed a nearby TRUTH OR DARE RULES HANDBOOK and flicked through it. He finally found the page he wanted and read. He shut the book with a snap then looked at Mordecai with what could only be disgusted, sorrow or pity. "Sorry Mordecai. Rules are rules."

Mordecai couldn't be bothered asking Benson for the book. He just wanted to get it over and done with. But he didn't act casual about it. "Ok, ok fine. We'll do it."

"We will?" Rigby asked in astonishment.

Mordecai nodded. "Yeah dude, come on. Muscle Mans gonna be a jerk to us if we don't."

Rigby sighed. "Fine, whatever."

Just like they had promised, they both gazed into eachothers eyes for five seconds. Then, Mordecai and Rigby slowly leant forward and captured eachothers lips. To convince Muscle Man that they were really making out, Mordecai wrapped a wing around Rigbys waist. Rigby quickly caught on and ran a furry hand through the blue jays feathers. They both pulled back, gasping for air and furiously blushing. Everyone was staring at them, Margaret with shock and horror and Muscle Man with glee and pride.

Mordecai wiped his mouth. "There. You happy Muscle Man?" He asked, the blush still on his cheeks.

Rigby began spitting out onto the floor, wiping his mouth. He raised his head and glared at the monster but didnt say a word.

Muscle Man nodded. "Yes"


	5. Chapter 5

**Margaret- Dare Mordecai to kiss her**

**Requested by Helicopter crash**

Even though Margaret was clearly disgusted and horrified by what she had seen, she reached forward and picked a piece of paper out of the hat. When she read through, she didn't know if she should be happy or weirded out. She looked up at Mordecai with a half smile-half frown.

Mordecai lowered his eyebrow. "You ok Margaret?"

"Yeah, yeah Mordecai. I'm fine. It's just that..."

"What?"

She swallowed and gave the paper to Mordecai. He read through then looked up, a mix of happiness and disgust on his face. "Umm...let me...go brush...my teeth."

Margaret rubbed the back of her neck and looked down. "Yeah...you go do that"

Minutes later, Mordecai reappeared, with fresh minty breath. He sat down next to Margaret with a smile. Both had waited for this to happen ever since they met. Except, neither knew the other wanted it. They both looked at eachother with embarrassed smiles. Then, in a flash, Mordecai gently took Margaret's head and kissed her. Margaret sunk into the kiss, smiling. They began making out, with the rest of the group watching with smiles. Everyone knew of Mordecais crush on Margaret but Mordecai didn't know they all knew. So he was absolutely clueless when they began cheering. For what felt like a magical eternity, Mordecai slowly pulled back.

Margaret smiled, causing Mordecai to blush. "I'm sorry I did that. It's just-"

"No, wait. It was cool"

Mordecai raised his head, seeing a slight tinge on the robins cheeks. "Really?"

"Really." She smiled kindly, telling him it was ok. He smiled, then turned back to everyone. Rigby was clapping wildly, Muscle Man was wolf whistling and Benson, Pops, Skips and Eileen were cheering along with Rigby. When they had settled down, Benson reached forward for the hat.

"Ok, ok guys. It's my turn now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Benson- Dare Margaret to kiss him**

**Requested by Kimball20**

****Benson rolled his eyes and took a strip of paper. Someone had to take a turn. He read the paper quickly. When he looked up, the colour had drained out of his face. He glanced at Mordecai. In that one quick second, the blue jay knew something was wrong. Benson slowly stood up, the paper still in his hand.

"Mordecai can I see you for a minute?" He began walking to the kitchen, nauseous. Mordecai stood up and followed his boss. When they were out of sight, Benson placed the paper in Mordecais hand. Mordecai looked at his boss confused, then bought the note up to his eyes and began to read.

"Are you ok with this Mordecai? I mean, you just kissed the girl of your dreams and now I'm about to ruin it. I didn't choose the paper or place it there then pick it out and choose to make you angry. Just, don't get mad at me when I do it ok?"

Benson closed his eyes and held his hands in front of him as if he was going to be punched. When he felt nothing, he opened his eyes, then slowly lowered his hands. Mordecai was looking at him with a small smile. His eyes were filled with trust.

"It's ok Benson. I won't get mad at you"

"You sure?" He raised an eyebrow, thinking there was a catch to his words. But there was none.

"I'm sure. Go ahead. After all, a dares a dare."

Benson smiled. "Thanks Mordecai."

Back in the lounge, they heard Muscle Mans voice. "Come on ladies. We want to get the game finished!"

Mordecai shrugged and followed Benson back into the lounge. They both sat in their original spots. Benson glanced at Margaret. Margaret didn't know the dare yet. He silently placed it in her wing. She read it then looked at Benson, horrified.

"I have to kiss you?" She asked, the shock visible in her voice. Benson swallowed. He nodded, then looked around. Rigby made gagging noises, Skips was silent. Benson glanced one last time at Mordecai. He was smiling at him, urging him to go. Benson smiled at Mordecai then turned back to Margaret. They didn't hold hands or gaze into eachothers eyes. Both were sorta shocked by the dare. It was awkward and weird. But. A dares a dare.

They both closed their eyes, hating every second they got closer. When their lips touched, they both immediately pulled back, as if they had both kissed a dirty sock. Benson stood and ran to the sink. He rinsed his mouth out with tons of water then, trudged back to the circle, where he sat in his spot next to Skips. He was still disgusted at what he had done.

After all, he had tasted Mordecai.

_**Bet you weren't expecting that were ya! :) Evil me!**_

_**Remember guys, you can choose TRUTHS *hint* *hint***_

_**I'll upload the next few chapters tomorrow**_

_**See ya!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Benson- Asks Rigby how he really feels about Eileen**

****Benson reached forward, frowning. "Just for that, I get another go"

A few groans were heard from Muscle Man and Rigby until Bensons head shot up. "Shutup or your fired"

They both fell silent as Benson picked a piece of paper. "Rigby, how do you really feel about Eileen?"

Everyone looked at Rigby. The raccoon swallowed, obviously nervous. Mordecai tried to stifle a laugh, Benson smiled, Muscle Man grinned evily, Eileen cupping her hands together and gazing at Rigby with excited anticipation.

Rigby looked down and sighed with defeat. He looked up, then took a deep breath, looking straight at Benson. "Shes an awesome girl. I like her. She's cool."

Eileen launched forward and grabbed Rigby in a hug. Rigby tried to prie her off but her grasp was too tight around his waist. He frowned. "What will you do to get off of me?"

With a giant smile, she simply replied. "Kiss me"

"What? No way. That was not a dare."

Mordecai raised an eyebrow. "Come on man. She's not gonna let go till you kiss her."

Rigby looked down at Eileen. What he said was true. In his eyes, she was cute. That's it. But he didn't want to kiss her. Especially in front of all his friends. But he did want to get her off. So he leant forward, slowly...Eileen took his head and kissed him, gently and softly. He had to admit. She was a good kisser. Better than Mordecai. With her eyes closed, Eileen slowly let go of Rigbys head and blushed. She giggled nervously. "How was that?"

After that one kiss, Rigby became immediately attracted to her. He ignored her question and made out with her. She blushed furiously but went along with it. He was a great kisser. Mordecai glanced at the pair, chuckling. "Who knew Rigby was into that stuff?"

He reached forward to grab a piece of paper, then held it up to his eyes and read.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mordecai- Dare Benson to kiss him**

**Requested by: Kimball20**

**Minor note: Since I find this pair to be between friendship/romance, I'm going to make this a weird chapter.**

Mordecai chuckled and pulled a slip of paper out of the hat. He almost dropped the paper, then glanced up at Benson. He slowly stood up, feeling extremely nauseous. "Can I see you in the kitchen?"

Benson nodded. He could tell something was wrong with the blue jay. When they reached the kitchen, Mordecai immediately turned to face Benson.

"You ok Mordecai?" Benson asked, true concern in his voice.

Mordecai nodded, then shook his head. "Yes...I mean no...I mean yes...I mean..." He took a long, shaky breath, then pressed the piece of paper in Bensons hand. Benson arched an eyebrow but read it anyway. He almost threw up. Then he looked up at Mordecai, cringing.

"We have to do this?"

Mordecai nodded slowly as Benson glanced from the paper to Mordecai.

"I'd rather take a punch from Muscle Man."

Benson chuckled. They both walked, shakily, back to the kitchen to see everyone staring at them, confused.

"You ok Mordecai?" Margaret asked as the blue jay took his usual seat next to the robin.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He stole a glance at Benson. He was nervous. He didn't want to do this. At all. But...a dares a dare. He slowly bought the paper up to his eyes and read.

"I dare you to kiss Benson" Mordecai immediately looked down, feeling more sick and shaking hard out. He would rather get fired than do this. A crowd of 'Ewwwwwws' and 'what the heck? That's so sick' followed.

Mordecai looked back up at Benson. Both were nervous and both felt like falling into the floor, but...a dares a dare. Everyone moved to give the two space...they literally moved back. Except for Mordecai and Benson of course.

The two avoided eachothers gaze as they both moved closer. Mordecai looked up then blushed furiously when he saw how close they were. Inches apart. Benson looked up...and their gazes locked. It was like a movie. One of those cheesy romance films, you know? Anyway,

Mordecai was just about to go for it, till he was interrupted by Muscle Man

"Come on ladies. Get it over and done with"

They both closed their eyes and leant forward. Mordecai was first to capture Bensons lips in his own. They tasted like Margaret and he deepend the kiss(I'm such a freak). Benson partly didn't want to let go, but he did. He didnt, making the kiss go on for a few minutes(don't ask). With both their eyes still closed, they slowly parted(like those cheesy movies) to see everyone was staring at them. Both their gazes locked again, causing them both to flush a bright red and look the other way.

Benson refused to play the game after that, saying the dares were getting way to sick for him. Mordecai had wanted to but he still wanted to continue with the game, just to see who would get dared next.

Though neither of them would admit it, both wanted it to happen again.

**_I'm such a creep! *hides in corner*_**

**_Finally, this chapters up. Sorry for the really long break guys, just been working on other stories. _**

**_I'll probably continue this when I can_**

**_Read and Review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rigby-Ask Eileen If She Was Teased In High School**

**Requested by: Kimball20**

****Rigby let out one last chuckle at the dare, then reached over to grab a piece of paper. Raising it to his eyes, he read it, his smile dropping. He lowered the paper, looking directly at Eileen.

"Why are staring at me Rigby?"

He glanced from the paper to his girlfriend, shaking. "No...no...no reason"

She smiled brightly. "Well, go on. Read the paper."

He swallowed thickly then, taking a deep breath, he gave his full attention to the small mole girl. "Were you ever teased in high school?"

Everyone exchanged shocked glances, as if Rigby had planned to put the paper in there before the game. Eileen blinked. Twice. "Excuse me?"

"Were you ever teased in high school?" He repeated, his tone more calmer.

He watched Eileen glance from person to person, at Muscle Man and HFG snickering quietly, at Skips frowning at her, at Mordecai still blushing furiously, then lastly at Margaret; the only one who knew. Drifting her eyes back to her boyfriend, she sighed, looking down at the floor. "Yes"

Rigbys eyes widened. Was she going to leave it or explain?

Eileen slowly raised her head and opened her mouth. Rigby listened to her every word, already regretting the question. "I was called a nerd, a freak, a weirdo, by everyone in my class. My mother had to move me from school to school, praying that each one was the last. But she was wrong. Next school after next came the horrible taunting words that still haunt me to this day." She frowned, keeping her eyes on Rigby. "I ignored the names, pretended I was in my own little world thanks to the books written by brilliant authors. Counselling session after therapy hour, I went through. Nothing. No one understood my life. I restored to suicide. Going crazy from the teasing and hatred I was forced to live in school. Mother gave up trying, father left the family. My mother killed herself and I was forced into foster home."

Rigby watched the innocent little mole girl he had once known turn into a flashing hatred girl he had only seen in nightmares, as she continued on. "Keeping myself in the book world let my emotions pour out. I befriended the kids of course. They were nice. But some said they feared me, heard of my suicidal attempts, my horrible past. One fateful night, I raised the blade to my wrist"

Her dark eyes looked at Margaret, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Then. I stopped. After hearing a voice. Margaret's voice. She was the only one who cared about me, liked me for who I was." She looked back at Rigby. "And now, I've finally found somewhere I belong. Somewhere where no one considers me a freak or a nerd."

Rigby was completey speechless. He never expected Eileen to pour all her emotions out from one question. He let her fall into his arms and patted her hair. Looking up at Margaret, he saw the robin give a small smile. Mouthing the words 'thank you'

_**I never actually expected this to be so dark... :/**_

_**But it was, and I regret NOTHING!**_

_**Haha jk, but great short story right? Yes I obviously gave everything I had into this story. This didn't happen to Eileen whatsoever...or maybe it did...who knows?**_

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Dare: Rigby to sit through My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, clockwork orange style **

**Requested by Kimball20 (and written out by her too :) Thanks dude!**

**So so mega major sorry about not updating as regular as I thought...I just procrastinate SO much :P**

Rigby pulled out the slip of paper out and read what it said. It made him feel sick.  
"No!" Rigby shouted "No way!"  
"What is it, Rigby?" Eileen asked.  
Rigby handed the piece of paper to Eileen and she read it outloud "Dare to sit through My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Clockwork Orange style"  
"Oh I love My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!" Pops said, happily.  
"But what's Clockwork Orange style?" Margaret asked.  
"We have to tie Rigby to a chair and have his eyelids open so he won't blink," Muscle Man responded.  
"I hated that movie," Eileen said "It was so disturbing."  
"I'll go get my dvd copy!" Pops said.  
Pops ran upstairs to get his copy of MLP:FIM. Meanwhile, Mordecai went upstairs to go get Benson from his office.  
"Hey Benson," Mordecai said, knocking on the door "You wanna see Rigby's dare? It will be hilarious!"  
"It doesn't deal with me kissing him, does it?" Benson asked.  
"No," Mordecai replied "He has to watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Clockwork Orange Style."  
He heard Benson get up from his desk and open the door. "Okay," he said "I'll watch."  
Mordecai, Benson, and Pops (after getting the dvd) heading downstairs where Skips, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost had tied Rigby to a chair. Benson smiled at what was going on.  
"Is it okay if I tape his eyelids open?" Benson asked, with a grin on his face.  
"Be my guest," Mordecai said.  
"I am not doing this!" Rigby protested.  
"You can't, dude," Mordecai said "A dare is a dare."  
Benson had such glee taping Rigby's eyes opened. Though Skips had to hold them up in order to do it.  
Pops had put the dvd in and pressed play. Rigby was struggling to get out of the chair. They all agreed that they would only play the first two episodes since it was a two part episode.  
"Turn it off!" Rigby cried out after they showed Twilight Sparkle and Spike and now the theme song was playing "Turn it off please!"  
Muscle Man was laughing because Rigby was being tortured. Pops was giggling because he was enjoying the dvd as it showed Twilight Sparkle making friends with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy.  
Poor Rigby thought his ears were gonna bleed as Pinkie Pie started to sing.  
"Benson please!" Rigby cried out "I'll do anything! I'll clean the gutters, rake the leaves, anything! Just turn this off!"  
As much as he thought Pinkie Pie was annoying, Benson was having too much fun watching Rigby. "No Rigby," he said, smiling "Because I know you won't do those things."  
Luckily for Rigby, the episodes were over and Pops took the dvd out. Mordecai untied Rigby from the chair and Rigby ripped the tape off of his eyelids. He screamed in pain when he did that.  
"I need to go do something to get those stupid ponies out of my head!" Rigby screamed. Then Rigby ran on all fours upstairs and shut the bedroom door.  
"I actually liked that cartoon," Eileen said "I thought it was cute and it had action."  
"Me too," High Five Ghost said.  
The others looked at HFG with a "What?" look.  
"So who's turn is it?" Margaret asked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eileen - Dare Pops to do a handstand**

**Requested by marcelinefan**

Eileen raised her hand, "Well, considering I haven't asked anyone anything yet, I guess it's my turn. She reached forward to grab a slip before anyone could protest, "Pops," she read from the paper, looking up at the lolliman, "Do a handstand"

Pops placed his finger to his chin in thought, "What is a handstand Miss Eileen?"

"A handstand is when you stand on your hands for as long as you can. You can lean against the wall or get someone to hold your legs up for you," Eileen explained.

"What fun! A game of standing on your hands!" He stood up and walked to the kitchen wall, "I shall choose for someone to hold my legs Miss Eileen"

"Ok Pops, who do you choose to help you?"

Pops glanced around at everyone.

"You can choose 2 people Pops," Eileen added.

Pops smiled, "I choose Benson and Skips"

Benson looked at the lolliman, "But I'm not playing the game," he told him. No matter what, he did not want to get involved in the game again, but when Pops clasped his hands together in a sign for "please", Benson sighed and walked towards the kitchen. Skips was already by Pops side when Benson stood next to Pops other side.

"Ok, go!" Eileen said.

Pops put his hands out in front of him, placed them on the ground and with Benson and Skips holding his legs up, his feet slowly began to lift off the ground and soon he was upside down.

Pops giggled, "Look at me! Look at me! I'm upside down!"

Everyone laughed except for Benson and Skips who were too busy concentrating on keeping the lolliman from not falling flat on his face.

Pops lifted a hand to wave at Eileen, "Oh look Miss Eileen! You are upside down as well!"

Eileen nodded, smiling. "So are you Pops!"

About a minute had passed and still, Pops had not fallen over. The lolliman was still giddy as ever, unaware of his bright pink face turning a light shade of red.

Eileens smile began to fade, "Pops," she spoke, "Are you feeling ok?"

Pops eyebrows furrowed, "Whatever do you mean Miss?"

"Your face is changing colour" Everyone looked at Pops, worried.

"I think you better stand upright now Pops," Mordecai said.

Pops glanced from Eileen to Mordecai, "But I'm perfectly fine. There's nothing wrong with me."

"But-"

"This is too much fun! Thank you for telling me of this Miss Eileen!" Pops said, ignoring both the blue jays and moles worried expressions.

By now, the red had almost covered half his face, and still, Pops hadn't noticed.

Benson sighed, "Ok, that's it, I'm-" He stopped in mid sentence as he looked down at Pops, "Pops! What-"

"It's from standing on his head for too long," Eileen interrupted, "Because Pops hasn't moved down yet, all the blood is beginning to rush from his head. If he doesn't notice, then he's going to faint."

Benson glanced down at the lolliman. When he saw Pops giggling at everyone, he moved to let go of Pops' leg, "Ok Pops, I think you win the handstand contest. Time to let you down now," he said, smiling.

Pops let Benson and Skips let go of his legs. Once he was standing upright again, everyone breathed sighs of relief, "That was so much fun! Thank you very much for the dare Eileen!"

Eileen watched the red slowly turn back to pink before answering with a smile, "You're welcome Pops." She moved back to sit in her original spot, with the others following, and soon everyone was back in their places, sitting around the hat, except for Benson, who was watching tv.

"So who's turn is it?" Eileen asked


	12. Chapter 12

**Margaret - Ask Rigby why he dropped out of high school**

**Requested by: JessieLover**

Eileen glanced at Margaret, who smiled and reached forward to grab a slip of paper. Holding it up to her eyes, she read through it in her mind, then looked up at Rigby and read it aloud, "Rigby," she began, "Why did you drop out of high school?"

Rigby frowned, "That's what it says?"

Margaret nodded, Rigby scoffed.

"You're kidding right?"

Everyone looked at him.

"Yeah Rigby, why did you drop out of high school? You didn't put why on the application form," he stopped, "Or...Mordecai didn't" (remember, in first day, Mordecai said he had to "vouch" for Rigby, meaning he had to write the form out for him)

"Cause it was boring"

The group was silent for a moment.

"That's why you dropped out of high school? Cause it was boring?" Mordecai asked, "You always said it was a deep dark secret that you said you never wanted to tell anyone"

"Well, I lied didn't I?"

Mordecai frowned and rolled his eyes, "Fine. Lets just get on with the game"

Everyone gave Rigby skeptical looks before going back to the game. Rigby sighed. It wasn't exactly a deep dark secret, just a secret. The reason was because his height. Because he was so short, he never got picked for basketball (not that he cared, he was terrible at the sport anyway), he could never reach the table to write in his book, and he couldn't do anything others taller than him could. The secret embarrassed him and he didn't want to say it, otherwise he would he smothered with hugs and comforting words. He cringed at the memory, then caught Mordecais eye. He held his gaze for a few more seconds then went back to talking to Margaret.

Rigby didn't know whether to smile or frown. _He knew._


	13. Chapter 13

**Rigby - Dare Mordecai to sing karaoke**

**Requested by: SH4DOWDASH**

**Song request by: Guest**

**N/A Thanks all who requested a song!**

Rigby pulled the hat towards him to choose a piece of paper. He stuck his hand in the hat, shifted it around a bit, before pulling put a slip. He held it up to his eyes, "Mordecai," he read, "I dare you to sing karaoke"

Mordecais eyes widened, "What?"

"That's what it says dude," Rigby waved the paper in front of the blue jays face, "Go on, sing!"

"No, I'm not singing, especially in front of everyone here!"

"But dude, you've sung in front of everyone before. Remember "Open Mic Night?"

Mordecai smiled at the memory, "Oh, yeah. Alright, I'll sing"

Benson had heard what Mordecais dare was and was leaning against the kitchen doorway, listening. No one knew he was in the room.

"But, what should I sing?" Mordecai asked. Everyone was silent for a few moments until Rigby piped up,

"How about "Yours To Hold" by Skillet"

Mordecai paused to think, "Ok," he finally said, "Yours To Hold" it is"

"Great," Rigby smiled and stood, "I'll just be upstairs getting your guitar"

Mordecai opened his mouth to ask exactly why Rigby would have a guitar in their room but then he remembered Open Mic Night and closed his mouth.

In all the excitement of watching Mordecai possibly humiliate himself, Rigby hadn't noticed Benson standing against the kitchen doorway, even though he was right next to him when he passed.

Margaret placed her hand on Mordecais, "Are you nervous?"

"Nervous? Why" Mordecai glanced at their hands then up at her with a quizzical expression.

"Cause you'll be singing in front of all of us"

Mordecai shrugged, "Hey I had to sing in front of a bunch of random people and you guys so I won't be as nervous with this dare"

Margaret smiled gently. She had almost forgotten it was a dare, if not for the conversational reminder Mordecai had slipped in.

"Alright, lets get this dare going!" Rigby walked in the kitchen, holding the black guitar Mordecai had played when he sung at Open Mic Night.

Mordecai took a deep breath as he took the guitar from Rigbys outstretched hand. He stood up and turned to face everyone. It had been years since he had sung at OMN, and as his fingers froze inches from the strings, he glanced from person to person. When he saw Margaret, he closed his eyes. He hadn't seen Benson, who had pushed himself off the wall and was standing there, waiting.

Mordecai opened his mouth and sung, his fingers dancing against the strings

_I see you standing here_

_But you're so far away_

_Starving for your attention_

_You don't even know my name_

_You're going through so much_

_But I know that I could be the one to hold you_

_Every single day_

_I find it hard to say_

_I could be yours alone_

_You will see someday_

_That all along the way_

_I was yours to hold_

_I was yours to hold_

_I __see you walking by_

_Your hair always hiding your face_

_I wonder why you've been hurting_

_I wish I had some way to say_

_You're going through so much_

_Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you_

_Every single day_

_I find it hard to say_

_I could be yours alone_

_You will see someday_

_That all along the way_

_I was yours to hold_

_I was yours to hold_

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_

_You should know_

_I'm ready when you're ready for me_

_And I'm waiting for the right time_

_For the day I catch your eye_

_To let you know_

_That I'm yours to hold_

_Every single day_

_I find it hard to say_

_I could be yours alone_

_You will see someday_

_That all along the way_

_I was yours to hold_

_I was yours to hold_

_Every single day_

_I find it hard to say_

_I could be yours alone _

_You will see someday_

_That all along the way_

_I was yours to hold_

_I was yours to hold_

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_

_I'm ready when you're ready for me_

Mordecai opened his eyes to see Benson smiling, and Mordecai couldn't help but smile back.

Everyone began clapping around him as Mordecai placed the guitar on the ground, out of the way of the group. Benson walked forward and sat down in a spot next to Skips, clapping along with everyone else.

Margaret kissed Mordecai then said, "That was really good Mordecai"

"Thanks Margaret"

**Note: Yours To Hold does not belong to me. It belongs to Skillet.**

**Sorry the ending's a little rushed guys. I just didn't know what to put.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mordecai - Ask Rigby if he liked the kiss they shared**

**Requested by: Makorralover99**

Mordecai blushed a bright red at the applause as he sat down, "Thanks guys"

"That was awesome man!" Rigby said, patting him on the back.

Mordecai looked at the hat and chose a piece of paper. Lifting it to his eyes, he smirked, "Rigby, did you like the kiss we shared?"

Rigbys smile dropped, "What?"

"Did you like the kiss we shared?" Mordecai repeated, lowering the paper from his eyes and looking at the raccoon.

"Uh..." Rigby glanced at the hat then back up at Mordecai, who still wore that smirk on his face, "I...uh...wasn't this dare ages ago?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Do I still have to answer it?"

"Well yeah, a dares a-dude will you just hurry up and answer the question?"

Rigby glanced at the hat again, "Well, you're a good kisser, I'll say that, and because you are, I guess...I did like the kiss we shared," he finished quietly.

Mordecai blushed again and screwed the piece of paper up. He threw it over his shoulder, where it landed in a bin, "Ok. Questions been answered. Lets move on," he announced.

"Good idea Mordecai," Rigby spoke up with a louder voice. Everyone glanced at eachother, confused, then jumped back when they heard Bensons voice yell at them from the lounge,

_**There you go Morby fans :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Benson - Dare everyone to watch "I Remember You" (the episode of Adventure Time)**

**Requested by: TheBlackAndGoodNinjaAdventur er**

"Hey, I've got a dare," Benson smirked at the tv screen, where a certain cartoon was playing a certain episode, "I dare all of you to watch the Adventure Time episode, "I Remember You"

"Wait, what?" Rigby asked.

"You heard me. Everyone in the lounge now"

Minutes later, the gang were all seated in the lounge, some on the couch, some on the floor (except HFG, who was floating)

Benson waited till everyone was seated before sitting down next to Skips and watching the episode with everyone.

Rigby suddenly stepped in front of the tv, his arms splayed out so he was blocking the screen, "Ok first off Benson, it wasn't your turn. Plus, you're not even playing"

Benson glared at the raccoon, "Get out of the way Rigby,"

Rigby didn't move, but when he saw everyone looking at him and after a few moments,he got no words of protest about what Benson had done, he reluctantly moved out of the way and jumped on the couch, where Eileen snuggled up to him. Rigby wrapped his arm around her and with a frown, looked up as the episode began.

By the time the credits rolled, Margaret and Eileen were in tears, hugging their boyfriends tight as the duo comforted their girlfriends.

Benson shed a tear but wiped it away before anyone could notice. Skips patted his shoulder, "It's ok Benson," he said quietly so no one else could hear.

Benson smiled up at the yeti, a small blush creeping on his cheeks at the comfort, "Thanks Skips," he whispered back.

"Sheesh," Muscle Man said when the episode had finished and the ads came on, "What a bunch of ladies. I'm going to get me some snacks," he got off the couch and walked to the door, then turned to Fives who was still seated on the couch, "You coming bro?"

HFG glanced at the tv then shook his head, "No thanks Muscle Man. I'll stay here and keep playing the game"

Muscle Man scoffed, "Whatever bro. Your loss."

HFG watched the door shut behind Muscle Man then turned back to the others.

Margaret and Eileen had stopped crying and were sitting up, their boyfriends arms wrapped around them. Benson looked at the couples and sighed, "Ok, now that the episode's finished, are we going to get back to the game now?"

Mordecai pushed himself off the couch, "Sure," he began walking back to the kitchen, "Whos turn is it now?"

Soon, everyone was sat around the hat again (yes, Benson's playing again, since Muscle Man's momentarily out of the game)

Mordecai glanced at everyone then when he noticed someone was missing, he blinked, "Where's Muscle Man?"

"He went out to get some snacks when he heard you guys crying," HFG said

Rigby frowned, "But only Margaret and Eileen were crying"

Everyone exchanged confused glances until Skips patted Bensons shoulder.

"You...cried during the episode?" Mordecai asked when he noticed the short comforting pat.

Benson felt himself flush but nodded.

Rigby let out a high pitched giggle, "_You _cried?" He giggled again, collapsing on the floor as if it were a hilarious joke.

Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm then looked back up at Benson, "Don't feel embarrased dude. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Heck, I cried while watching "A Very Happy Bride"

Benson sniffed, "Really?"

"Yeah. I know it was cheesy but it had a few heart string pullers in there"

Benson sniffed again and chuckled, "Thanks Mordecai"

Mordecai nodded, "Alright, who's going next?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Mordecai - Dare Muscle Man and HFG to make out with each other **

**(I know you guys are sick of of all these kissing dares, but these aren't my dares. They're others dares.)**

**Oh and also, I read the reviews, so in this chapter, I'm ****going to answer a few:**

**Coolgirl1234: Ok, I can't do the dare. One, it's already been done with Mordecai, Muscle Man and Margaret and two, ****that would just be copying the idea instead of coming up with an original dare. Also, didn't you read the rules for chapter 13? I put a list of songs he can't sing and the butt dial song was one of them.**

**ICreateWolf13: I've probably already sent you a PM but, what is 5turns?**

**CartoonLover1234: Sorry, the dares can't last more than a day. They're just quick, silly dares.**

**Anonymousecat: No, absolutely not. That is just...disgusting. No.**

**JessieLover: Sorry dude, but I'm not adding Starla to the game. I don't really like the character since all she does is kiss with Muscle Man, plus, even for the episodes she has been in, she hasn't made much character development, aside from her parents being revealed in "Fancy Restaurant"**

**RegularShowLuvr: Like I said in the beginning, these aren't my dares. But you can request a truth or dare if you want.**

**HTF luver 512: Both your dares have already been done in previous chapters and I can't do your last dare since Rigby would actually have to go to Dons house or Don would randomly appear and the dare would begin...yeah, it just doesn't go with the "story"**

**Requested by: Crazy-Pairing-Girl**

Mordecai waited a few more moments to wait for someone to pick a piece of paper, but when no one did, he shrugged to himself then leant forward to grab the hat, but stopped when he heard the front door slam.

"I got food everyone!"

Muscle Man walked into the kitchen carrying an armful of junk food he had gotten from the snack bar, "I'll pay for all of this Benson," he said to the gumball machine.

Benson nodded, "Good, cause that's definitely coming out of your pay check"

Mordecai raised an eyebrow at Muscle Man as he staggered to his spot next to HFG and dumped all the food on the floor, so it was spread out around the hat. Rigby reached forward and grabbed a candy bar. Mordecai shook his head as everyone picked something from the pile.

"Ok," he started, reaching forward again for a piece of paper. He read the dare to himself then grinned deviously at Muscle Man, whos face was smeared with chocolate from the piece of cake he had just eaten.

When he saw Mordecai staring at him, he frowned, "What loser?"

Mordecai glanced back down at the piece of paper, "I dare you and HFG to make out for 10 minutes"

Muscle Man stared wide eyed at the blue jay, "What? You're lying! That's not what it says!"

"Read it and weep Muscle Man," Mordecai said as he moved forward to pass the paper to the pudgy green man, "Doesn't feel so good when it's someone else, does it?" He smirked at Muscle Man, who was reading the dare.

Muscle Man lowered the paper from his eyes. His face had drained of color and he looked like he was about to faint, "You put that dare in to get back at me," he shouted, pointing a finger at the blue jay.

Mordecai shook his head, "Nope. The dares were already written out before we started playing the game."

Muscle Man glanced at everyone, hoping someone would speak up to say he should do another dare, but no one did.

"Can't I pick another dare?" He asked helplessly.

"Sorry dude, but rules are rules," Mordecai said

"Plus, me and Mordecai had to kiss so it's only fair that you and HFG do it too," Rigby added.

Muscle Man sighed and glanced at Fives, who had not said a word the entire time. He only smiled at his friend, who forced a weak smile back.

"It's only a kiss Muscle Man. Not like it's the end of the world or something," HFG said reassuringly to the green man.

Muscle Man glanced at the paper again, "I guess you're right Fives. But it says 10 minutes. Are we really going to...you know...make out...for 10 minutes?"

A shocked expression came over Fives but he smiled again, "A dare's a dare," he said simply.

"But what if Starla hates me?"

"She won't hate you bro. She's not here and if she finds out, she'll understand that it was a dare"

Muscle Man sighed again, "Ok"

Fives smiled at Muscle Man then closed his eyes and leant forward. Muscle Man, seeing Fives had puckered up, closed his eyes as well and waited for Fives lips to capture his own.

10 minutes later, the two were still kissing, unaware of everyone staring at them in disgust.

"Times up guys!" Benson yelled, shielding his eyes from the sight.

Fives let go of Muscle Man and stared at him, his entire face a light shade of red. "Hehe...see, not the end of the world," Fives said nervously.

Muscle Man avoided his gaze, "Yeah...not the end of the world," he mumbled, looking at the floor.

Rigby cleared his throat, the attention drawing to him, "Can we please get on with the game?"

"Sure dude," Mordecai said, "Whos turn is it? Muscle Man?"

"No way bro. These dares are sick!" He stood up, "I'm outta the game!"

Muscle Man walked out of the kitchen and went up the stairs. The group listened for the slam of the door before looking at each other.

"So..." Mordecai said, interrupting the silence, "Who's next?" He tried to smile to lighten the weird atmosphere that had grown when Muscle Man left.

"The most important question is who else can we get to play Truth Or Dare now that Muscle Man's gone?" Rigby asked.

**Like chapter 13, I've purposefully stopped the chapter to let you guys choose who you want to be in the game. I'll change my poll to this to let you guys vote and whichever character gets the most votes will be added to the game :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Mordecai - Dare Rigby to sing Firework by Katy Perry**

**Requested by: sattab**

**A/N And the winner to the poll is...CJ! **

Mordecai reached forward to grab a piece of a paper from the hat when there was a knock at the door. Everyones heads turned and Mordecai stood. He walked to the door, thinking it was Muscle Man but then he kicked himself when he remembered he was upstairs. His stupidity became confusion as he reached the door. He hesitated then grabbed the handle, and opened the door.

There, standing on the doorstep was...CJ?

"CJ? What are you doing here?" Mordecai asked, his eyes slits.

CJ looked up at him. "I was kicked out for getting in a fight with my parents."

Mordecai let go of the door handle. He considered shutting the door on her but then thought better of it. He wasn't that kind of person.

"Come in." He stepped aside to let her past. She walked through the lounge and into the kitchen, where everyone was sat frozen, staring at her. Margaret glared at Mordecai when she saw him walk past CJ and stand by her side.

"Guys." Mordecai said, gesturing to CJ, who smiled shyly. "This is CJ."

Since the incident, the news spread around fast through the coffee shop then word got out at the park and soon, everyone knew of the coffee shop being in ruins and the reason why. It didn't go into details, just that a girl had gone crazy and had created a storm, having the coffee shop to pieces.

Everyone smiled at her and said hello as she sat down next to Rigby. Mordecai took his spot next to Margaret, then made a move to grab a piece of paper when he felt someone looking at him. Glancing sideways, he saw it was Margaret, her eyes narrowed.

"Mordecai." She hissed to him.

He sat up straight. "What?"

"Why the h did you invite her in here?"

Mordecai stole a glance at CJ. Rigby and Benson were chatting to her, so she was momentarily distracted.

"Cause she got kicked out from her parents place."

Margaret rolled her eyes. "She's lying Mordecai. She just wants to get you."

Mordecai frowned. "Lay off it Margaret. We're going to put this behind ourselves ok? Just enjoy a game of truth or dare."

Finally, Margaret sighed. "Fine."

When Mordecai leaned forward to the hat again, the chatter died down and everyone looked at him as he straightened and held the paper to his eyes. Looking up at Rigby, he smirked.

"Rigby." He said. "I dare you to sing Firework by Katy Perry."

Rigbys eyes widened as CJ chuckled. "No way."

"Yes way. You're doing it dude." Mordecai said, pointing his finger at the raccoon.

"But-but that's totally unfair!"

Mordecai shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, I think it's fair."

Everyone (including CJ) nodded in agreement and Rigby uncrossed his arms. He sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

Everyone clapped as Rigby stood, walked over and stood near the sink. He turned around and took a deep breath and began to sing. He was good, but when he hit the high note, Rigby let out a squeek as he tried to reach it. Mordecai and the others burst out laughing, earning a glare from Rigby.

"At least I sung." Rigby muttered as he sat back down next to CJ.

"Yeah. At least give him points for standing up in front of us." CJ said loudly, making the room go silent.

Mordecai wiped away a tear. "Sorry dude." He said to Rigby. "But that was just too funny."

Rigby huffed. "Whatever. Just cause you're the one with musical talent."

Mordecai smiled. "Thanks dude."

Rigby frowned and looked the other way. "Whatever."

CJ looked at Mordecai. "Hey Mordecai?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I take a turn?"

Mordecai smiled at her. "Sure."

CJ smiled and pulled the hat towards her. She pulled a piece of paper out and read it.

**So what's the dare/truth and who's it for? PM me! Don't review! Best truth/dare to whoever is used :)**


	18. Authors Note

**Hey guys,**

**So apparently I'm breaking the rules with getting you to put your truths/dares via reviews. From now on, PM me. DON'T REVIEW! Any truth/dare that is in reviews will not be accepted. Seriously guys, I do not want to get reported again and have my account removed. I've already been warned twice :O**

**PM ME**

**DO NOT REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19

**CJ - Ask HFG if he has a girlfriend**

**Requested by: cartoonspaz**

CJ smirked and immediately looked up at the small ghost. "Do you have a girlfriend?

HFG blushed a bright red. "Is this because of the other dare with Muscle Man?"

CJ shook her head, confused. She wasn't there for Muscle Man and Fives dare. "No. Why would it be?'

HFG sighed. "If you must know...no, no I don't have a girlfriend."

"Aw it's ok Fives." Eileen said, noticing the sad look on HFGs face. "You need a girlfriend to be happy."

"What the h are you talking about Eileen? Course you need a GF to be happy!" Rigby exclaimed, then gestured to Mordecai and Margaret across the room, who had their arms wrapped around each other. "I mean, look at the two love birds over there!"

Eileen nudged Rigby adding to the dirty looks he got from everyone else but Fives, who sighed sadly.

"Not helping Rigby." Eileen hissed. Rigby smiled weakly.

"Sorry."

Eileen scooted closer to Fives. "It's ok Fives."

"Says the one with a boyfriend." Fives muttered.

Eileen dropped her gaze, feeling guilty. Rigby smiled.

"Hey Fives."

HFG looked at him sadly.

"Maybe the reason you don't have a GF is because you're bad at talking to ladies. You need some help, some expetise from a professional who knows how to get the ladies."

Rigby moved close to Mordecai and pushed him towards Fives. "And I know just the guy to help you get them."

"Wait-what?" Mordecai stared at Rigby. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"I'm fixing it." He whispered.

"And what exactly are you fixing?"

"Um hello? Haven't you been listening to what's been going on?"

"Uh yeah, I have! And what the heck are you doing, trying to get me to give HFG dating advice just because I'm with Margaret?"

"No dude, it's not just Margaret. You've gotten Margaret, CJ and Starla." Rigby held up three fingers. "That's three ladies dude!"

Mordecai sighed irritated. "That doesn't mean I'm a ladies man."

"Dude, look at Fives." Mordecai looked at the small ghost, who was talking to Eileen. He still looked sad. "He's upset. Maybe if he had a GF, he wouldn't be sad. And maybe if you gave him some dating tips, he's be happy. Plus, that dare with Muscle Man didn't exactly help him in any way."

Mordecai sighed again. "Fine."

Rigby smiled.

"Hey Fives!" Mordecai said. Fives turned, surprised at the sound of Mordecai's voice. "Because you're upset, I'm going to give you some dating tips to help you get the ladies."

HFGs face lit up. "Really?"

"Yip."

Out of the corner of his eye, Mordecai saw Margaret reach for the hat. He moved back so he was sitting next to Margaret, who had a piece of paper in her hand. "Since I haven't a go in a while, do you mind if I take a turn?"

Mordecai smiled. "Go ahead."


	20. Chapter 20

**Margaret: Dare Benson to eat one of his gumballs**

**Requested by: Helicopter Crash**

Margaret blushed a bright red as her gaze hovered upwards and landed on Mordecai's boss. Benson looked back, waiting for whatever was in front of her to be read out.

"Benson." Margaret said, her cheeks warm. "I dare you to eat one of your gumballs."

Bensons eyes widened. "What?"

Margaret dropped the paper, letting out a sigh. "That's the dare."

Rigby burst out laughing. He lay on the ground, tears falling down his cheeks. Gasping for air, he finally sat back up, only to reminded of what was going on and collapsing on the kitchen floor again.

Mordecai gave him a sombre look then, seeing Rigby was no where near calming down, looked at Margaret. "Are you serious?"

Margaret nodded, her cheeks still red. "Yeah."

"Does it say who has to get the gumball out?"

"MORDECAI!" This earned a straight out yell from Benson and another fit of giggles from Rigby.

Margaret looked at the paper again. "No, but I'm assuming he has to take the gumball out."

Bensons face was a deep red but no one could tell if it was from the anger or embarrasment stirring inside him.

Rigby suddenly stood, holding his stomach. "Why don't you guys find this funny?" He asked, seeing everyones expressions.

Mordecai punched him in the arm. "Cause it's not a funny dare."

Rigby frowned at him, but didn't say a word. He plopped down next to Mordecai, rubbing the arm Mordecai punched.

"Well, we're waiting." Rigby said, his arms crossed as he looked at Benson.

Once all eyes turned to him, Bensons face flushed a dark scarlet and everyone knew it was from embarrassment. No matter how stubborn and hot headed he could be, this was one thing he would rather have the choice of dying.

Slowly, with a trembling hand, he reached for his crank and turned it, not taking his eyes off the group. His eyes widened when he realized the looks they were giving him were sympathetic, as if they were all sorry for what he had to do. Margaret looked the most guilty with her hand on Mordecai's arm and her face turning a deep shade of red. Rigby tried to hold back the laughter, which was quickly extinguished by another punch in the arm from Mordecai.

Soon, the sound of a gumball could be heard rolling down to the crank. The sound of it stopping against the metal was heard. Benson sighed and opened the flap, biting his lip as a wave of pleasure washed over him. He snatched the gumball from the metal holder, the feeling vanishing as the flap fell closed. Benson held the gumball out in his palm. It was a deep purple, shining in the light, but no one crowded around it.

Benson bought the gumball to his mouth and threw it in. The taste of grape exploded in his mouth, but he swallowed it as if it had a bitter taste, not wanting to show everyone that he enjoyed it.

Margaret covered her face with her hands. "Thank goodness that's over." She muttered.

Surprisingly, Rigby didn't laugh again. He just kept looking at Benson, a strange look on his face.

Mordecai went to slug him out of impulse but stopped when he saw Rigby. "Dude?"

Rigby was transfixed on Benson. He wouldn't take his eyes off his boss, no matter how many times Mordecai waved his hand in front of his face.

Finally, Rigby looked at Mordecai. "Yeah?"

"What the h was up with you?"

Rigby blushed and looked down. "N-Nothing."

"You had a weird look on your face as if you were hypnotised by Benson somehow-"

"STOP TALKING!" But he didn't yell it in Mordecais face. He shouted it to the entire group, who quietened down immediately.

Rigby looked at Mordecai again. "It was n-nothing. Just tired."

Mordecai saw Benson watching them out of the corner of his eye.

"Dude, you're always tired. And yeah, I know you space out a lot, but you were staring at Benson. Plus, when you do space out, you look completely normal."

Rigby blushed again, stood, ran out the room, and up the stairs. Mordecai jumped at the sound of a door slamming shut then turned to everyone, pretending nothing happened.

"So, who wants to go next?"

Skips leant forward and pulled the hat towards him without a word. He rummaged in the hat for a piece of paper then snatched one out and held it up to his eyes.

**So can anyone guess what was up with Rigby?**

**I'll give you a hint: it's rated T for a reason XD**

**Oh, and contestants in the game (at the moment) for people who have lost track:**

**1) Mordecai**

**2) Benson**

**3) Skips**

**4) Pops**

**5) HFG**

**6) Margaret**

**7) Eileen**

**8) And the newcomer...CJ!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Skips: Dare Eileen to walk across the room without her glasses**

**Requested by: Blue athuor**

"Eileen." Skips read, his eyes drifting upwards to focus on the mole as he spoke. "I dare you to walk across the room."

Eileen smiled. With Skips eyes on her, she had thought it was a difficult dare. "Easy." She said, standing up.

"Without your glasses." Skips finished.

Eileen sat back down. She sighed. "Ok." She reached up to take her glasses off and placed them next to Margaret.

"Good luck Eileen." Margaret said gently. Eileen glanced down and gave her a smile then looked back up at Skips, who was looking back, the piece of paper by his side.

"Can I have someone to guide me?" Eileen asked, fidgeting with her hands.

"No." Skips replied without looking at the paper. Eileen sighed again and took a step forward. "Go left. You almost walked into High Five Ghost."

Eileen smiled shyly. "Hehe...sorry Fives." She turned left as Skips had instructed and began to walk forward, her arms held out.

"No problem." Fives said. Everyone watched Eileen wander blindly around the room. Finally, when Eileen had almost made it across the room, Margaret turned to Skips.

"Does she just have to walk across the room?" Margaret whispered so Eileen couldn't hear or so no one could look away from Eileen.

Skips nodded. Margaret looked back at Eileen, who was walking towards the wall. "Almost made it." Margaret blurted out. She clamped a hand over her mouth, then saw Skips frown at her. She flushed as she took her hand away from her mouth. "Sorry." She whispered to him. Skips looked back at Eileen.

Eileen smiled. She slowed her pace, knowing she was almost there. When her hands pressed against the wall, she heard shouts and cheers from the group and turned to the sound. Margaret grabbed her glasses, stood up, and walked over. "Here are your glasses." She said, placing them in her hand. Eileen took them and put them on, smirking at Skips.

"Did you think I could do it?"

Skips smiled. "Never doubted you couldn't."

Eileen smiled and followed Margaret back to her seat.


	22. Chapter 22

**High Five Ghost: Dare Mordecai to play 7 minutes in heaven with Benson**

**Requested by: Pancakesarescary**

HFG whistled one more time before turning and fishing a piece of paper from the hat. He bought it up to his eyes.

"Mordecai, I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Benson." He read.

Mordecais eyes widened. So did Margarets. And Bensons. "WHAT?!" They shouted in unison.

"Sorry guys, not my choice of dare." HFG said, letting the paper slip from his hand as he shrugged casually.

Mordecai felt sick. "Haven't I already kissed you?" He asked Benson.

Benson nodded. "Uh...yeah, I think you have."

"Whos dare is this?" Margaret asked, eyeing both the boys. Mordecai and Benson looked back at her, confused. She kept her eyes on Mordecai. "Look Mordecai, if you don't like me, you should of just said. I don't mind who you like, but next ti-"

"WHAT? What are you talking about?"

Margaret furrowed her eyebrows. "You put that dare in there."

"Why would I do that?" Mordecai asked in disbelief.

"So you do like me?"

Mordecai sighed. "Of course I like you Margaret. What the heck makes you think I'd put that dare in the hat?" His eyes slowly widened. "Wait...you think..." He moved his finger from himself to Benson instead of finishing his sentence. Margaret nodded. "No."

Margaret smiled. "Good. Now go play you two." She pushed Mordecai and Benson towards the lounge.

They stood up and walked out the kitchen. "Oh and go with them Eileen. I want to see if they actually do it."

Eileen stood and followed them upstairs. When they reached the closet, they stopped. Benson turned to Eileen.

"Do I have to?"

Eileen tapped her watch. "Come on. We don't have all day. A dares a dare, remember?"

Mordecai glanced at her then looked at Benson. "She's right." He pulled Benson in the closet. The door shut behind them. Eileen waited against the oppoiste wall, glancing at her watch every few seconds. Soon, she heard crying, and went to go investigate, forgetting about the game entirely.

**Inside The Closet**

**20 Seconds Have Passed.**

Benson pushed a coat away from his head. "This closet stinks." He said bitterly.

Mordecai leant against the side wall. "I know. Couldn't we have played seven minutes in heaven in a bedroom or something?"

Benson raised an eyebrow. "A bedroom?"

"What? No, no, no, no..." Mordecai blushed and looked down. "I didnt- I mean - This closet -" Mordecai sighed. "You know what I mean."

Benson smirked. "Sure."

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "We better get this dare over and done with. Eileen's waiting outside."

"Do we have to do this?"

"A dare's a dare." Mordecai said simply. He stepped forward. Before Benson could react, Mordecai gently took Bensons head in his wings, and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Wait, Mordec-" He was cut off when he felt the blue jays lips on his again. Benson slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Mordecais neck. Mordecai placed his hand on Bensons cheek and deepened the kiss. Benson smiled. He pushed Mordecai up against the wall.

**With Eileen**

**3 Minutes Have Passed**

_Where the heck is that crying coming from?_ Eileen thought. She suddenly froze outside Mordecai and Rigby's bedroom door. Her eyes widened as the realization hit. The crying was coming from the boys room.

And it sounded like Rigby.

Her worry became curiosity and she tiptoed to the door and pressed her ear up against the wood.

_Yip, it was Rigby alright._

Eileen's heart broke. She pushed herself away and opened the door. "Rigby?" She asked softly.

Rigby jerked his head up from the bundle of clothes he made as a cushion. Tear stains tracked down his cheeks, his eyes red and puffy.

"Rigby! What's wrong?" Eileen closed the door and walked towards him. He began to cry softly. "Come on, you can tell me." She sat on the edge of the trampoline and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No. I can't tell you."

He sounded so hurt that Eileen left it for a moment, her hand still on his shoulder. She bit her lip. "Can you at least tell me what it's about?"

Rigby raised his head again. He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Remember that dare, where Benson had to get a gumball from his slot?"

"Yeah?"

He sniffed. "And...remember how I had a weird look on my face?"

Eileen nodded. "Yeah?"

"Do you know why?"

"No." She replied quietly.

"I...I was...turned on."

Eileen blushed. "Oh...um...thats-thats...um...fine...I mean, it's ok for a man at your age to...be turned on...by another...man at your age." She stammered.

Rigby's face crumpled. "No, its not ok."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm in love with you."

Eileen smiled and rubbed his back. "Rigby, I still love you."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Even if you got turned on by a million men, I'd still love you. Having that affect won't ruin our relationship. It's just a force of nature."

Rigby smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Eileen."

"You're welcome." She pulled back. "Better now?"

He sniffed. "Yeah." Rigby sat up. "How's the game going?"

"Oh, well...before, Skips dared me to walk across the room without my glasses-"

"And did you?"

"Heck yeah I did!"

Rigby grinned.

"And just before, HFG dared Mordecai and Benson to...Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about them!" Eileen stood up and sprinted out the room. Rigby chased after her.

"Forgot what? What did they get dared to do?" He yelled.

**Back In The Closet**

**6 Minutes 30 Seconds Passed**

Mordecai pulled Benson up. Benson wrapped his legs around Mordecai's waist, his arms still around his neck. He slipped his tongue in Mordecai's mouth, but Mordecai suddenly pulled back.

"Wait. How many minutes have we got?"

Benson noticed the position they were in and blushed a bright red. Mordecai flushed. "Oh...I..." He lifted Benson up and placed him on the ground.

Benson checked his watch. "We've got...fifteen seconds left."

Mordecai knelt down. Benson looked up, to see Mordecai in front of him. "Mordecai?"

Mordecai put his hand on Bensons cheek. "Yeah?"

Benson felt sick. He leant forward and kissed Mordecai. Mordecai's hand slipped off his cheek. He moved them into a sitting position. Benson wrapped his arms around Mordecai's neck again.

"Ok guys, times-"

They jumped apart, both blushing madly, their hearts racing as they looked at who had spoken.

Eileen stood still, staring at them. "Up." She said quietly. Behind her, Rigby stared at Mordecai, then when his mind had processed what had happened, he burst out laughing.

Mordecai and Benson stood up.

"I...we..." Mordecai looked at Benson, but he just looked back, more helpless.

Eileen stood aside to let them pass and dragged a giggling Rigby behind her as she numbly walked downstairs.

Mordecai glanced at Benson. "What the heck are we gonna do?"

"What?"

"What if Margaret finds out?"

"She won't find out."

"But what-"

"She won't find out." Benson kissed Mordecai on the cheek. "I promise."

Mordecai felt the need to kiss him again, but when light spilled on them from the kitchen, he fought it and just smiled at Benson.

They followed Eileen through the kitchen and made their way back to their seats.

"Oh man." Rigby started, wiping a tear from his eye. "You won't believe what I saw upstairs-"

"Rigby?" Margaret asked. "What happened?"

"I'm just about to tell you Margaret-"

"No I meant about you. What happened with you?"

Rigby frowned, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. "N-Nothing Margaret. I just...had a stomach bug, that's all. But wait till you hear this-"

"Oh Rigby. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Pops. I have something to tell you."

Mordecai and Benson glared at Rigby, but Rigby didn't seem to notice.

"About what happened upstairs."

"Don't you dare, Rigby." Mordecai hissed. But he continued.

"You know the dare? With Mordecai and Benson playing seven minutes in heaven?"

Everyone nodded. "Yeah, well..." Benson made a cutting motion across his throat, but again, Rigby didn't notice. "When Eileen opened the closet..."

Eileen suddenly pulled him towards her. She turned away from the group to speak to Rigby in private. "Don't Rigby. I respect their privacy as much as they do. Forget about the whole thing and just continue the game." He opened his mouth. "We can't tell Margaret about what what happened and what we saw. Otherwise all three of them will kill us. Don't."

Rigby frowned. "Come on Eileen. I'm just giving the people what they want."

"What about what they want? They're in as much trouble as we are."

Rigby opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Eileen. "I'll tell everyone about your little secret."

"You wouldn't..."

Eileen looked back, her eyes narrowed. "I would. You tell them, I tell them. Your choice."

Rigby fixed his eyes on Eileen's dark ones, and when he saw she meant it, he sighed. "Fine."

Eileen smiled, her dark personality vanishing. She turned back to the group. "Who's turn is it?"

Everyone was silent. Mordecai and Benson sighed, relieved. They both gave Eileen thankful smiles. She smiled back and mouthed "you're welcome"

Finally, Margaret cleared her throat, the attention drawing to her. "Let's continue, shall we?" She pulled the hat towards her, but looked at Mordecai out of the corner of her eye. But he refused to look at her, fearing she'd see what had happened behind his eyes. Benson felt sick. He held his breath as he watched, across from him, Margaret pull a piece of paper from the hat, her gaze locked on Mordecais. _Don't say it. Don't say it. _For what like an eternity, Margaret looked at the paper in her hands. Benson relaxed. He smiled, relief washing over him. As Margaret bought the paper up to her eyes, blocking her vision, Mordecai and Benson smiled at eachother.

**Drama bomb! Will Margaret find out? Yeah, I made the chapter longer. Hooray! And I made the dare extra spicy, cause I ship Mordeson :3 deal with it haters!**

**This chapter is dedicated for the following:**

**Pancakesarescary: who suggested the dare (thanks so much dude!)**

**All Mordeson shippers**

**All who have favorited/are following this story**

**My awesome friend who ships Mordeson! (Now I don't feel guilty/bad/whatever the heck it is) **

**A/N I'm so glad you guys are PMing the dares. It makes me keeping this story going a lot easier!**

**Also, thanks so much Pancakesarescary for the dare :) (Love the username btw!) I know you used the dare for another fic, but thanks for using it for this ToD fic! And I really hope you love this chapter! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Margaret: Dare Mordecai and CJ to make out**

**Requested by: AgentPackrat**

Margarets lip curled in anger. "Who the fuck wrote this dare?!" She yelled, silencing the group, who stared at her, wide eyed.

"What does it say?" Mordecai asked.

Margaret glanced at it, then tore it up. "Nothing." She replied simply. Mordecai watched the bits of paper fall to the ground before speaking.

"Seriously Margaret, what did the dare say?"

Margaret looked the other way. She was too furious to answer him, let alone look in his direction. Mordecai sighed and reached up a hand to take her chin. He propped himself up and kissed her gently. Margarets expressions softened.

"It said you and CJ have to kiss." She said when Mordecai had pulled away. "For 15 minutes."

"WHAT?" Mordecai and CJ yelled in unison.

"Now you understand why I ripped up that dare." Margaret pulled her lips in a tight line.

CJ smiled. "Well come on Mordecai." She made her lips in a kissing shape, leaning towards Mordecai. "Kiss me."

Mordecai gently pushed her away. "But-But I-Why?"

Margaret shrugged. "Go on. Get your kiss on with Cloudy."

CJ sat up. "Hey, my name's not Cloudy." She frowned.

"Whatever." Margaret shrugged. Her eyes were closed. She pretended not to care for Mordecais sake, but deep inside, she was crying.

CJs frowned vanished when she looked at Mordecai, who had his hands out to Margaret, waiting for her to say something. CJ rolled her eyes, took his chin, leant forward and kissed him.

Mordecais eyes widened and he tried to push away, but CJ was strong. She had him in a grip and as she positioned herself so she was facing him, her grip became stronger.

Soon, Mordecai had no choice but to go with the kiss. He began to wrap his arms around CJs waist. CJ smiled and wrapped her arms around Mordecais neck.

Margaret covered her eyes, even though were closed. She could feel Mordecais and CJs body heat radiating off themselves and onto her and as much as she wanted to turn and rip CJs head off, she kept her eyes covered.

Mordecai moaned as he lifted CJ up and propped her on his lap. She wrapped her legs round his waist.

"Woah, they're really getting into it." Rigby said in awe.

Margaret snapped. She unovered her eyes, turned around and gasped.

"Mordecai!"

But the blue jay was too "occupied" to even listen to anyone around him. Margaret gritted her teeth and tried to pull them apart. after the second time, CJ held up an open palm. A lightning bolt shot out and zapped Margaret in the chest. She fell back, her mouth agape. "What the heck?"

Margaret sat up again. This time, she watched the two. Yes, it did kill her inside to see the are before her, but she lay low. If CJ shot her again, it could be a bigger bolt with a nastier effect then just knocking her off her feet.

Mordecai held CJ tight, her still sitting in his lap. She shifted so she was laying with her back on the ground. For a split second, Mordecai pulled back to smirk at her, then, laying on top of her, dove back into the kiss.

Anger burned inside Margaret, but she still lay low, forcing herself to watch. After ages of watching her boyfriend make out with her sworn enemy, she walked forward and tried again to prie them apart. CJ held out an open palm again and Margaret watched as the beginning of a lightning bolt fizzed. Margaret grabbed CJs wrist, making the bolt go down.

CJ turned her head, making Mordecai kiss her cheek. "What the heck?"

Margaret twisted her wrist. CJ let out a yelp and pulled her wrist back. A red mark wrapped round her white wrist. She glared at it then looked at Margaret. "You're gonna pay."

CJ closed her eyes. Margaret watched in horror as CJ morphed into a cloud. "You'll pay!"

Rain began to pelt down on the room. Margaret screamed as a lightning bolt hit her. She ran for cover under the kitchen table. Everyone else jumped up and ran into the lounge.

Mordecai sat up. He regained focus on reality and his eyes widened when he saw CJ, her cloud back to him. He stood and waited for a few moments. Soon, a couple of chairs flew up from the wind CJ was making. Mordecai jumped on them. One, two. He knelt down on the back of the second chair, suddenly feeling dejavu. When the chair went round to CJ, he gripped the back of the chair with one hand and stood up on the seat. "CJ!"

CJ tore his gaze from the table to Mordecai. Her expression didn't change. "What?"

Mordecai looked down and waited for a few more chairs to float up. They did, creating a stair way to CJ. He jumped. One, two, three. He knelt on the seat of the third chair and looked up. His heart skipped a beat. Firstly, he was way up in the air. Secondly, he was right up close to CJ. Mordecai glanced down, to see Margaret huddled against the table, her knees up against the chest. She was screaming.

Mordecai looked back at CJ and did the first thing that came to mind. He kissed her. CJ immediately settled. She changed back to her normal form and made a move to wrap her arms around Mordecai, but he pushed her away.

Soon, everyone came back into the kitchen.

"How long?"

Skips looked up at the clock. "Exactly 15 minutes."

Mordecai looked back at CJ, to see her looking down. "Sorry CJ."

"No. It was my fault Mordecai. Emotions are a tricky thing."

Mordecai smiled sadly. Seeing how sad CJ looked, he spread his arms out. "How about a hug?"

CJs face lit up. She hugged Mordecai, her arms wrapped tight around him. "Thanks Mordecai."

"No problem. I know what it feels like."

CJ pulled back and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks." She turned and walked away.

Mordecai chased after her. "Wait, CJ."

CJ stopped and turned. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home."

Mordecai sighed and followed her to the front door. "Well, it was nice having you here. Even if it involved you saturating and burning most of the kitchen." He smiled.

"Yeah." CJ rubbed her arm. "Well, I better go."

Mordecai opened the door for her. "Later CJ."

CJ walked down the path. She waved as she rounded the corner. Mordecai shut the door and walked back to the kitchen. Everyone had set it up again, with the gang being seated in their original spots.

As soon as Mordecai sat down, he pulled Margaret into a kiss. "I'm sorry about what happened between me and CJ. I just got so wrapped up in the moment-"

Margaret placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. "You're forgiven."

Mordecai smiled.

"Just don't do that with her ever again." Margaret said darkly.

Mordecai just flashed a coy smile and kissed her again. "I promise, I won't."

"Or any girl." Margaret paused. "Or guy."

Mordecai blushed. His eyes flickered to Benson, whos cheeks heated up. "Stop getting all worked up Margaret. It's fine." Mordecai said when he looked back at Margaret.

Margaret kissed his cheek. "So who's go is it next?"


	24. Authors Note 2

**Hey guys,**

**I'm getting some PMs/reviews of people asking me if I've forgotten about their truths/dares and the answer is no, I haven't forgotten. To make up for my long hiatus's, I'm writing up the old dares then writing the new, so if you PM me and your dare/truth isn't up, it doesn't mean I've forgotten about you. It means, I'm writing an old truth/dare. So don't worry, I'll get your truth/dare up when I can.**

**Some peeps keep sending me messages that they want to see Thomas, since I haven't put him in any of my chapters. Ok, I've currently got a poll up, asking you guys if you want to see Thomas in the next chapter. Get voting!**

**Oh and in the previous chapter with Mordecai and CJ kissing, CJ ended up leaving. I am getting a few PMs, asking me if they can make Margaret and CJ fight or have CJ and Thomas kiss. Because I'm so generous, I'm going to ty to find a way to have CJ get back in the game.**

**Also, incase you've lost track of who's in the game, here's a list:**

**The current characters in the game:**

**1) Mordecai**

**2) Rigby (left in chapter chapter 17 but came back in chapter 19)**

**3) Benson (left in chapter left in chapter 6 but came back in chapter 13)**

**4) Skips**

**5) Pops**

**6) HFG**

**I'm sorry about having CJ leave, but it's because I got hardly any truths/dares with her either being asked a truth/dare of saying a truth/dare. But now that she's left, I'm getting PMs for CJ to do this and this and this. So I'm going to try to find a way to bring her back :)**

**Depending on the votes, I'll maybe bring Thomas to the game too :)**

**Keep reviewing, favoriting, following, and I'll update soon! **

**REMEMBER: PM ME TRUTHS/DARES. DON'T PUT THEM IN REVIEWS. ANY TRUTH/DARE IN REVIEWS WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED (THAT STILL MEANS GUESTS OR GUEST NAMES)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Eileen - Dare Margaret and Mordecai to make out**

**Requested by: Mxm/Keelan (not exactly sure who's official dare this was :/)**

Eileen grabbed a piece of paper. She held it up to her eyes, blocking her vision. "I dare Margaret to make out with Mordecai." She lowered the paper, to see Margaret smiling at Mordecai.

Eileen sighed and stole a glance at Benson, who was watching the two. She looked back at the two lovebirds.

Margaret shifted closer to Mordecai. "This can make up for the last dare." She said. Mordecai flashed a brief smile. She leaned forward and kissed Mordecai. Mordecai positioned her on his lap and she ran a hand through his feathers. She wrapped her legs around him. He smirked. Margaret kissed him more deeply.

"Bleh." Rigby covered his eyes. "Turn it off!"

Margaret pulled back to look at Rigby. She was breathing heavily. "Oh grow up Rigby." She turned back to look at Mordecai. He was panting. Margaret made a move to kiss him again, but he held a hand out.

"I think that's enough."

Margaret frowned as Mordecai lifted her off his lap. "But things were just getting steamy."

"Sorry Margaret. I just don't feel like taking it that far in front of everyone."

Margaret sighed. "Fine." She smiled. "How about tonight?"

Rigby made a gagging noise. Mordecai shot him a glare, then looked up at Margaret. "No. I don't feel like it tonight."

"Tomorrow night then?"

Rigby leaned towards Mordecai. "What the h is up with your girlfriend?"

"I don't know man. The kisses must have gotten to her."

Rigby glanced at Margaret. "Maybe it was your kisses?"

"What do you mean?" Mordecai whispered back, confused.

"Dude, think about it. You kissed Margaret for the first time. You guys became boyfriend and girlfriend. You kissed me and that became heated. You kissed Benson. I'm pretty sure something went down, if you know what I mean." Mordecai blushed. "You kissed CJ and you guys ended up making out big time with her. And now that you've kissed Margaret, all she wants is sex. It's like your kisses have some magical effect or whatever."

Mordecai smirked. "Or maybe it's just that I'm a good kisser." He turned and reached for the hat, ending the conversation.

**No offence, but I hated writing this chapter. But just for you Mordaret fans, I made it as good as I could. Writing a chapter for a couple you dislike/don't ship at all is pretty tricky, I think.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Mordecai: Dare Benson to give one of gumballs to everyone (Rigby reads the dare)**

**Requested by: Just a viwir**

Mordecai fished a piece of paper. As soon as his eyes read the dare, he looked at Benson, feeling his stomach turn.

"What does it say Mordecai?" Rigby asked. He propped himself up to get a look at the paper, only to cringe. "Wow."

"What?" Benson leaned forward. Mordecai was still looking at him.

"It says you have to give one of your gumballs to everyone." Rigby said, drifting his gaze to Benson. Benson sat back, blushing.

"I fuckin hate this game." Benson mumbled. He reached up and turned his crank. Mordecai lowered the paper from his eyes. Both boys didn't take their eyes off Benson.

When they heard the gumballs roll down and stop at the metal flap, Rigby's expression changed. Mordecai put a hand on his shoulder, making Rigby go back to normal.

Benson took the 7 gumballs out. He stood and went round, giving a gumball to everyone. When he reached Rigby, Rigby grabbed it and threw it in his mouth.

"Thanks Benson."

Benson frowned at him then moved to Mordecai. Mordecai gave him a sympathetic look and took the last gumball. "Sorry Benson."

Benson sighed. "It's ok Mordecai. You didn't put the dare in the hat." He turned and walked back to his spot.

"Who's next?" Rigby asked through a mouthful of gum, looking at everyone.


	27. Chapter 27

**Pops: Dare Mordecai to kiss Eileen**

**Requested by: Jack104**

Pops blew a large pink bubble. It burst in his face and he giggled. He reached forward and rummaged his hand in the hat.

"Mordecai. I dare you take kiss Eileen."

Rigby looked up at Mordecai. "Quite the charmer aren't ya Mordy?"

Mordecai slugged him in the arm. "Shut it Rigby." He looked up at Eileen. "Why do most of these dares involve me kissing everyone?"

Eileen shrugged. "I hate this as much as you do Mordecai. But a dare's a dare." She crawled forward to him then sat up when she was close to him. "We have to do this."

He nodded and gently cupped her face in his hands. She closed her eyes, immediatly feeling a soft pair of lips on hers. Mordecai placed a hand on her cheek. She blushed madly as she wrapped her arms around Mordecais neck.

"Ok, break it up you two. We've seen enough." Rigby announced loudly. He pried them apart. Eileen fell back, a warm blush covering her cheeks.

"Oh my gosh. Mordecai, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me-"

"It's-It's ok Eileen. Really."

Eileen nodded then numbly turned and walked back to her seat. She covered her face, ashamed.

"Eileen."

She looked up to see Mordecai looking back at her, a warm smile on his lips. "It's ok."

Eileen took her hands away. "Ok." She whispered. Margaret patted her on the shoulder, then leaned towards the hat.

**Well, first time writing something Mordeleen! Hope you liked it!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Margaret: Dare Rigby to kiss her**

**Requested by: Guest **

Margaret glanced at Eileen one more time then looked at the paper in front of her. Her eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Eileen looked up at her. "What? What does it say?"

Margaret numbly dropped the paper. "I dare Rigby to kiss me." She said flatly.

Rigbys draw dropped. "What the heck?!"

"Just get on with it." Mordecai said. "I've kissed nearly everyone in this room, so kissing my girlfriend won't change my mood Rigby."

Margaret shifted forward. "I can't believe I agreed to play this stupid game." She muttered. She stopped and looked up to see Rigby in front of her.

Rigby leaned forward and kissed her. She immediately pulled back. "What'd you do that for?"

"It's a dare Margaret."

"You could've at least told me you were gonna kiss me!" She said, moving back to her spot.

"Well sorry for doing a dare."

Margaret frowned at him.

"Ok, who's turn is it?" Mordecais asked cheerily, trying to break the awkwardness that had grown.

**Yeah, again, I don't ship Margby :/ **


	29. Chapter 29

**Mordecai: Dare Margaret to read her diary out to him**

**Requested by: DrumsAreMyThing**

Mordecai bought the paper up to his eyes. "Margaret." He read. At the sound of her name, Margarets interest was suddenly peaked. "I dare you to read your diary out to me."

Margaret eyes widened. "No."

"You have to. It's a dare."

Margaret held Mordecais gaze then sighed. "Ok."

Mordecai watched her stand and leave the room. Soon, she came back with her diary and sat down next to Mordecai. She opened the diary and began to read

Most of the entries were about her boyfriends, some of them about everydau things. It wasn't that interesting, but still, she blushed a bright red. When she shut the diary and lowered it to her side, Mordecai cringed.

"Sorry you had to do that Margaret."

"It's-It's ok Mordecai." She forced a smile, but it didn't convince Mordecai one bit. He watched her move back to her seat, covering her face with her hands.

Mordecai sighed. "You want to have a go Margaret?"

"Hey, that's not-" Rigby started but was interrupted with another punch in the arm.

"Sure." Margaret replied. She reached for the hat.

**I really could not be stufffed putting journal entry for Margaret to read out -_-**


	30. Chapter 30

**Margaret: Dare Rigby to prank call Starla**

**Requested by: Redf0rd**

Margaret bought the paper up to her eyes. "Rigby. I dare you to prank call Starla."

Rigby frowned. "No way. Remember when Starla went on that rampage?"

"Yeah?"

"What the heck do you think she's gonna do if I prank call her?"

Margaret paused. She crumpled the dare up and threw it behind her back. "Good point. Next dare."

**Margaret: Ask Benson if him and Audrey ever went out**

**Requested by: Kimball20**

She reached into the hat and pulled out another piece of paper. She looked at Benson. "Did you and Audrey ever go out?"

Benson shook his head. "It wasn't working between us. With me juggling work and being in a relationship, we thought it be complicate and decided we'd break it off." He looked down sadly.

"Oh, sorry Benson."

"It's ok Margaret. Stuff happens."

Margaret felt uncomfortable. She nodded her head to Rigby. He blinked, confused, till Margaret motioned to the hat. Rigby smiled. He grabbed the hat and pulled it towards him.

**Sorry dude. I just didn't feel like doing that dare with Starla and Rigby :/ I just wanted to get it out of the way.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Rigby: Dare Pops to play the scary maze game  
**

**Requested by: Rigby300 (formely RegularShowGuy)**

"I dare Pops to play the scary maze game." Rigby read flatly.

"Wait, what?" Benson leaned forward.

Rigby dropped the paper with a smile. "Come on Pops. Let's go play a game." He stood up but was yanked back down by Mordecai.

Benson frowned. "No way. Pops is way too sensitive to play a game like that."

"What is the maze game Benson?" Pops asked innocently.

Benson looked at the lolliman and wiped a hand across his face. "Its...it's a scary online game Pops. I'm not letting you play it."

Pops face crumpled. "Oh, please Benson?"

"No way Pops. You're father will kill me."

"Father doesn't have to know about it. After all, what could go wrong?"

Benson shook his head in disbelief. He did not want to have Pops go through with this. But a dare's a dare. He took his hand away from his face and sighed. "Fine. Let's go play the game." He stood up. Pops giggled and followed him. Rigby, Mordecai and the rest of the group followed the two upstairs.

"Now what do I do?" Pops asked, looking at the computer screen.

Rigby smiled. "Ok, this is the last level. All you have to do is concentrate and move slowly upwards till you get to the end."

Benson frowned at Rigby's enthusiasm and placed a hand on Pops shoulder. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Nonsense Benson. You're getting too worked up about this." Pops turned back to the screen. "Let me be Benson." Benson sighed and took his hand off Pops shoulder, but he still stayed next to him.

Everyone watched the mouse move upwards, nearing to the end of the maze. Pops inched closer to the screen. Almost, almost...

"AHHHH!" Pops let out a blood curdling shriek as the black and white figure popped up. Rigby burst out laughing and fell on the floor in a heap, holding his stomach.

Pops fell backwards and landed on his back. Benson knelt down in a flash. "Pops?" He asked gently, taking his head.

Pops had his eyes shut. He was shaking as if he had a fever and a few tears fell on his cheeks. "Bad show." He whimpered. "Very bad show."

Benson glared at Rigby, who was slowly picking himself up. "That is it!" Rigby looked up in surprise. "You are doing everyones chores for the next week!" Rigby's jaw dropped and he watched as Benson slowly helped Pops up.

They walked to the door. "Come on Pops. Let's get you a cup of cocoa." Benson said softly. Everyone one followed them out the door, except for Mordecai and Rigby.

Rigby frowned and crossed his arms. "Geez, learn to take a joke."

"A joke?!" Mordecai threw his hands up. "That was not a joke! That was a cruel prank! How the heck did you find that funny?!"

"It was a joke dude!"

Mordecai scowled at him. "Thanks to you, Pops is scarred for life. What if Pops goes home and his father finds out what happened? You're gonna get fired, that's what."

"Mr Maellard'll never find out."

"You're such a jerk."

Rigby watched Mordecai storm out the door. "Whatever." His posture relaxed when a thought suddenly hit him. He rubbed his hands together, a small smile drawing across his lips. He walked out the door, down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he was met with dirty looks. Pops was shivering in Bensons arms, a cup of hot cocoa in Pops hands.

"What's wrong with you Rigby?"

Rigby felt suddenly guilty. "I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean it? Well, if you didn't mean it, why'd you set it up in the first place? I warned you Rigby, but you didn't listen."

"But Pops-"

"Pops is not the one to blame here. This is your stuff up Rigby. If Mr Maellard finds out what happened, he's going to fire not only you, but me as well."

Rigby fell silent and moved to sit next to Mordecai. Mordecai shot him a glare then moved away from him. Rigby plopped himself down. What he had thought upstairs came to mind and he smiled. He looked up at everyone. "Guys?"

Not one of them looked at him. He didn't care. "I have something to tell you."

"Can it wait Rigby?" Eileen asked, pulling the hat towards her. "We're in the middle of a game."

It hurt Rigby to see Eileen ignoring him, but he smiled anyways. "It's important."

Eileen slowly let go of the hat and sighed. "Fine. But make it quick. We want to get on with Truth Or Dare."

"Ok, you know that dare with Mordecai and Benson?"

Eileen's eyes widened. "Rigby, don't." She hissed.

Mordecai froze. Rigby glanced at him with an evil smirk and looked back at everyone. "You know how they were dared to kiss?"

Benson flushed a deep red. Mordecai looked at him, feeling sick to his stomach.

"Yeah, they ended up making out."

Mordecai covered his face. "Oh geez..."

Margaret turned to Mordecai. "You...made out...with Benson?"

Mordecai slowly took his hand away to see Margaret waiting. "Yeah. I did. But it was a dare remember?" He smiled nervously.

"You made out with him!"

"It was a dare-"

Margaret frowned. "I can't believe you would cheat on me with...your boss!"

"Cheat...I didn't cheat on you Margaret! It was a dare. One thing led to another, and we ended up making out."

"Do you have a say in this Benson?" Margaret turned to face him, a dark frown on her lips.

Benson sighed. "We did make out, yes. But it was a dare Margaret. Mordecai is not cheating on you."

Margaret looked like she was about to cry. "Anything else that happened?"

Mordecai blushed. "Benson...pushed me up against the wall and-"

"It was the heat of the moment Margaret!" Benson blurted out.

"The heat of the..." She shook her head. "Arg!" She stood and stormed out the kitchen.

Mordecai jumped up and followed.

"Anything else that happened?"

Mordecai stopped at the door, where she stood with her arms crossed. "He...he kissed me on the cheek."

Margaret felt close to tears. "Did anyone know about this?"

"Eileen and Rigby." Mordecai whispered.

"You knew?" Margaret looked past Eileen. Eileen nodded shamefully.

"Forgoodness sake Margaret. It was a dare! You didn't go all crazy when I kissed Rigby!" Mordecai yelled, throwing his hands up.

Margaret glared at him and uncrossed her arms. "That's cause you didn't make out with him!"

"WHAT PART OF A DARE DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Margaret froze. She had never heard Mordeai yell so loudly and it scared her. Mordecai saw the panic in her eyes. He lowered his arms. "Margaret, I'm sor-"

"No, no don't. I..." She blinked, making tears stream down her cheeks. She shook her head. "I'm gonna go." She backed up against the door and fumbled with the knob. Without turning, she grasped it, opened the door and backed into the night. The door shut behind her.

An uncomfortable silence settled over him. Mordecai banged a fist on the door in rage. His anger turned to tears and he suddenly cried, resting his head against the wood. "Margaret..."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked slowly back to see Rigby standing there. Mordecai turned and slapped Rigby's hand away. Mordecai pushed past him and stormed back to the kitchen. He sat back in his spot and put his head in his hands. Soon, Rigby followed shamefully, sitting himself next to Eileen, who shuffled away closer to Pops.

"I think we should take a break." Benson said quietly. Everyone nodded and stood up. Rigby walked past Mordecai, only glancing at him for a second before following Skips out the kitchen.

"I..." Eileen started. She let out a breath, looked up and gave Mordecai's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. She slowly walked out the kitchen, regret swimming in her stomach.

**I decided to change it to Rigby instead of Benson, since, when reading the chapter again, I realised it made more sense to put Rigby in the place instead of Benson.**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	32. Authors Note 3

**Ok, I've been getting a few PMs, asking me when I'm going to upload their truths/dares (even the old ones, yes.**)

**I'm currently busy with school atm, so obviously, I won't have time to upload any of my stories. The ones I do continue one with, will be ones that I get sudden inspiration for and ones where either I've already planned the chapter ahead, or I'm bored and I want to upload another chapter for it.**

**The fact of the matter is, yes we authors do have lives and I do deeply apoligize for not keeping utd wth my ToD fic. Truthfully, I'm not sure how to continue my ToD fic. I do have an idea, but I don't have the inspiration to continue. I have a history assignment due May 27 and a science exam 14 May, so I'll be extemely busy these next few weeks.**

**I'm actually more on Tumblr and Deviantart than I am on Fanfiction atm (You can see the sites on my Fanfiction profile) so you can contact me there if you have any questions.**

**So stop asking me to update not only my ToD fic, but my other stories as well. I'll update when I can.**


End file.
